<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456736">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - apartment complex, Apartment Complex, Awkward Crush, Dongho-centric, Dramedy, Fire Alarms, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Jonghyun-centric, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sharing Clothes, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>3:03 AM</strong>
</p><p>Jonghyun was startled awake by a sudden blaring noise.He quickly realized that it was the fire alarm.The fire alarm in <em>his </em>building.</p><p><em>Oh crap.</em>He thought.<em>Did someone accidentally start a fire or something?</em></p><p>Knowing that he probably didn't have any time to get dressed properly,Jonghyun simply threw on a robe and his shoes,making sure to grab his phone and keys as he ran out the front door,locking it behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>